Namiville
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: A traveling cook's greatest fantasy may become his worst nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

One day, a curious young man stumbled onto a hidden village, unknown to the rest of the world. He saw that the population were all redheads, looking seemingly the same at first glance. One notable aspect was that they were all female. This somewhat unsettling place, unknown to the rest of the world was known by the inhabitants as…

Namiville.

Namiville was a place where everyone was named Nami and everyone was female, with red hair and brown eyes. The air was filled with the smell of tangerines and money, the stores and streets with pinwheels and cats and weather vanes atop each building. The curious young man, blonde and with grief was in paradise: All women and no other man to get in his way. His lone visible eye popped up and down in the shape of a heart and he danced and singed about.

The locals were worried. Who was this strange man, who stepped foot into their village. The Namis were confused and stared at him. The village was silent and tense. The mayor of the village, an older Nami came to him.

"You are a man, yes?" She asked. The blonde man nodded, being captivated by her mature aura. "My fellow Namis, do not worry! This man is the key to our survival!"

"I am?" The blonde man thought.

"Your name, sir?"

"Sanji, mademoiselle." He took her hand and kissed it. She was fairly swooned. "From this point on, Sanji will be the one to continue Namiville's population!" "Wait, does that mean…" He trailed off. "Yes. You will be able to breed with our village's many Namis to your heart's content."

Sanji's heart stopped. The mere thought of being with one woman was enough to paralyze him. But with every woman in the village, he could not fathom that thought. "Now then. Take our savior to the main hall at once!" Some of the Namis grabbed his arms and escorted him to the hall. "Such a charming man you are." One said.

"I can't wait for my turn with you." The other said. Sanji's eyes watered up, joyous of his position. "First, we'll start off with a glorious banquet in your honor." Mayor Nami stated. Sanji began to eat the food, admiring its flavor. "I'm a cook myself. Who made this wonderful food?" He asked, swooning over the wine bearer. "It was moi." It was a Nami with a French accent and somewhat sharp eyes.

"I take it my cooking was to your satisfaction, Monsieur Sanji?"

"Yes, my dear mademoiselle!" Sanji was captivated by the French flair added to this particular Nami. "I could eat your cooking for life!" She smiled. "I will have to make you something nice for dessert!" She blew a kiss to the pampered cook and he began to have a nosebleed.

"Oh, Sanji! Are you okay?" He only looked at the ceiling, still enticed by French Nami's kiss.

Next, you'll be able to bathe in our best bathhouse, where our attendants will cater to your fatigue and woes. Three Namis, notably more pampered and made over were massaging him. "Would you care for a happy ending, Mr. Sanji?" One asked, as her nails dug into his shoulders. Once again, a nosebleed followed suit.

"He passed out again!"

Finally, you'll rest here in this bed, but not before you begin the start of the next generation of Namis! Sanji's room was decked out and luxurious, with satin all over the bed. "We've also noticed your condition with my fellow Namis coming onto you. Here, we have experienced doctors that are only a phone call away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, uh…what can I call you? Mayor Nami?"

"That will do." She smiled. "Now, I shall prepare the first five women for you."

"Five!?"

"We have a lot of Namis ready to procreate and become mothers. Your task is demanding, but very rewarding." She left the room. "Five women…I can barely last with one, let alone having sex." After a while, came the first Nami. She had calm eyes and lacy, lavender lingerie.

"I'm ready, my savoir." She said in a consenting tone. Sanji's nostrils flared up. The two began slowly, but surely. The lovecook's heart thumped heavily as he kissed the loving Nami and felt her up. "These breasts, this warmth…" He was at his limit.

"Now, then. I'll have the honor of being the first Nami to bear your child!" She took Sanji's member, which hardened instantly, rivaling the rawest of diamonds. "Just from her touch…" She went down slowly, wincing at the feeling herself. Cook's heart was beating slowly.

Suddenly, she went down all the way. His heart stopped. His pelvis went upward, taking the loving Nami with his penis. She yelled in pleasure. "It's in all the way!" She said. Finally, his pulse returned. "I'm having sex." He thought. "And it's with such a delicate woman." He looked into her eyes, which were endearing and soft. "Am I to your liking, Sanji?" She asked.

"You are. In more ways than one." She moaned at his sudden increase of thrusting. She grabbed him and held on tightly as she let the pleasure take over completely. "This is too good to last, but I have four other Namis to tend to." He thought, looking at the loving Nami.

"But she's…so beautiful. So sensitive, and caring…I may actually love-" He was cut off by the sudden surge he was feeling down below. "I'm about to…" He thrusted harder and harder, the loving Nami's moans getting more and more intense. "I'm…coming!" Finally, the two climaxed together. Sanji's climax accompanied with tears of joy.

When the loving Nami pulled out, semen flowed out of her endlessly, rivaling Asuna's session with Kirito. "I'm glad…my first time was with you." She went and kissed the Cook on the lips. "I hadn't noticed." He thought, looking at his penis, slightly covered with blood. "Either way, it was amazing, my dear lady-" She left the room. "Wait, come back!"

"You've only started, my dear." The loving Nami said. Next in line, was an eager Nami, with two curly locks to the sides of her hair. A Nami with a labcoat and thick glasses awaited the loving Nami. "Well done." She said in a stoic tone. "Your offspring will likely be stronger than the others." The loving Nami looked at her tummy with a pleased look.

"It won't be long before we have to take matters into our own hands."


	2. Chapter 2

The eager Nami was too eager for Sanji, immediately jumping onto him and riding his dick like a rodeo. "You can't cum, not just yet!" She said with a slight sneer. "She's too much for me." Sanji said. "I can barely keep up.

Pregnant, pregnant, is what I'll be~

With our Savior's child, wait and see!

She clenched up and it was the final straw. Sanji busted insider of her, mouth agape. "This one is something else…" "That ended too quick!" She said, making a Tashigiface. "At least I'll get pregnant now, but still…" She left the room, pouting. The next Nami had black streaks in her hair and wore black leather.

"You're the one that's gonna get me pregnant, right?" She said in an apathetic tone. "Wait, I need to rest…" Sanji was exhausted, breathing heavily. "Ah, you suck! The last man that came here lasted way longer than you did!"

"Last man?"

"What, you thought that you were the only one?" The gothic Nami took one of Sanji's cigarettes. "A man stumbles into the village, we pamper him, give him as much sex as he can handle and then…" She stopped.

"Then what?"

"Never mind that, let's get this on already." Sanji sighed. "I don't think I can go on again…" The gothic Nami pulled down her pants, showing a pierced clit. Sanji immediately got erect seeing such a display. "Well, that didn't take long." She said.

The two began screwing immediately, Sanji low on ammo but holding his own. "I can't cum anymore." He thought. "But this Nami, that black lipstick, that makeup, that pale complexion…" His nose began to flare.

"I'm gonna cum twice as much inside of you!" He took control and grabbed her body forcefully. "Now we're getting somewhere." She said, sneering. His determination wasn't just limited to the gothic Nami. Next was a shy, unsure Nami with longer hair and larger breasts. "Um, I'm not really experienced in sex." She stammered. Sanji gathered up strength from the deepest parts of his body and prepared for a fourth round.

"My hips are moving on their own!" She said, under the trance of pleasure. Sanji was stuffing his face in her chest. "I love titties, love them!" He was sniffing. "No, I need to stay focused." He began to finish up with her, doing an excellent job of making her climax.

"Yes, your warmth is flowing into me like water down a drain." Shy Nami said, tearing up. Sanji was pulling more power from his body, ready for the last Nami for the night. The fifth Nami was fat, with a stomach akin to a beanbag chair flowing down her legs. Her breasts jiggled with her heavy breathing. Sanji stared at her.

"Stunned, are we?" She laughed.

"I'll make this one quick." She wobbled to the bed and leaned on it, almost breaking the springboard. "Damn it, I'm not getting crushed." He looked for her sweet spot, putting his head in the unventured cave. "There it is!" Sanji took his dick and hit it in one spot with as much force as possible. "I have to stun her, I'm at my limit!" He thought, a vein in his dick starting to split. She moaned at the sensation, as the head of Sanji's dick pressed onto her clit.

"I have to push further!" He thought, going into her stomach.

"Further!" He went face down into her stomach, almost covering his entire body.

"Further!" Finally he made it inwards to her body as she clutched onto him, climaxing. At this point he could not be seen, except for his hairy legs and smooth butt, twitching from his final effort to cum.

"It's so dark…I can't…se…"

When Cook came to, he was in the bed. A Nami in a maid's outfit was aside him. "You've finally woken up, my savior."

"What happened…" He looked down at his crotch. "That's right, I fucked those five Namis last night." He winced. "It still hurts." The Maid Nami pulled out a tray. "Here's your breakfast!" She said, sunny as the morning sky.

"Wow, this looks good!" Sanji stated, instantly eating it. His face beamed. "I have to meet that chef of yours again!"

"Of course!"

The Nami Maid took Sanji to the kitchen, where the French Nami was chopping up apples. She had a slightly slender build to her compared to the others. "Madam, I just ate your dish," He told her. "It was amazing! What kind of ingredients do you use? How do you go about using them?"

The French Nami pulled out a cigarette. "I use the finest ingredients from our greenhouse." She said in a reserved tone. "Wait, allow me." Sanji pulled out a lighter and lit her smoke. "Well, a fellow smoker. I get a lot of flak for doing it."

"I'm a fellow chef as well." Her eyes lit up. "Is that so? Show me what you got," She challenged. "Make something for the staff for lunch."

"I'll do you one better." Sanji lit a cigarette.

In an hour, Sanji managed to prepare a feast big enough for the entire village. Every Nami came to try his food. It was far beyond what the Nami Chef made. She was dually impressed by the quality of his dishes.

"What a fantastic spread!"

"I feel so full of life eating this!"

"Yum!"

Acclaim and praise called throughout the village towards Sanji. He had hearts flying out of his eyes from all of the Namis embracing him. The Nami Scientist was appeased herself with the food. "What an amazing flavor!" She thought with a smile. "I haven't felt this great from eating food until now!" She looked at him.

"What if I were to…"

Later that night, Sanji was turning in for the night. "I really hope I don't have to have any sex tonight," He mentioned. "I never thought I had to say that in my life." He looked around. "Okay, the coast is clear." He walked to his room to see the Nami Maid waiting for him. "Are you ready to turn in for the night?" She asked.

"Yes, and I have this to also add; I really don't want to have sex tonight. Not after what I went through…" The Nami Maid looked at his crotch. "Does it hurt? Your penis, I mean."

"A little sore. I may have blown a gasket, even." The Nami Maid looked around. She took Sanji to his room and locked the door.

"Let me see it and I'll try to ease the pain." Sanji, trusting the Maid took off his pants. She examined it. "Oh, you do have a clot here," She said. She then went into the bathroom and pulled out some bath oil. "I'll massage it for you," She said. "Okay, maybe that'll- wait a minute, you're trying to-" Sanji screamed in pain as she grabbed his penis.

"I'm sorry, Sanji!" She asked. "I wanted my chance last night, but you were already asleep!" She began to stroke it. "And in any case, that blood clot has to come out!"

"Wait, shouldn't I see a doctor about that?" Sanji asked.

"And risk sharing your seed with them?" The Nami Maid replied. "Never!" She put her mouth on Sanji's dick, proceeding to suck it. "You liar…"

"I'm sorry, Sanji. I need this!" She thought, looking distraught. She pulled down her laced panties and began to insert down onto Sanji's crotch.

"Ahh, it hurts!"

"Ahh, it's all the way in!" Both of their mouths were wide as the Mississippi. "It's so big! It's puncturing my pussy like a needle on a pincushion!" She held the Cook's hands.

"Let's weave a bundle of joy, my savior!" She said, with an endearing look. The two had sex throughout the young night.

"Dammit, my dick feels like it's gonna split!" Sanji stated, grunting. "Let it out! Let that blood clot out inside my pussy!" The Nami Maid said, rubbing her clit faster and faster. The two began to move quicker and quicker until they finally climaxed together, Sanji cringing from the blood clot coming out his dickhole.

The end result was a pinkish glob of semen and blood flowing inside of the Maid Nami. "It looks like strawberry yogurt..."She said, twiddling it between her fingers. She saw Sanji's dick leaking blood. He was out cold.

"Oh, no! Sanji!"

Later, he was in the hospital. A Nami Doctor and the Scientist Nami were looking at his tests. "He's going to be out for a while at least." The Doctor said.

"That's okay. He has more than one way to nurture our population," The Nami Scientist said. "Have you tasted his food?"

"I did, it was absolutely scrumptious!"

"Well, I did some tests and it seems the nutrients are far greater from the food he cooks than from our chef at the main hall," She explained. "The younger Namis were really energetic after eating his food. If we used the hormones intended for him towards his food, we could age our young girls quicker and double our population much quicker than relying on one man for the job."

"But doing so by artificial means, wouldn't that backfire?"

"Our population is declining," The Scientist Nami said. "This is a golden opportunity for us to keep our people from dying." She looked at the ceiling.

"By any means necessary."


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was out of commission for a week, but otherwise he was able to do his daily tumults. The Mayor Nami suggested he cook again for the entire village. Seeing the favorable reviews, Sanji inclined to do just that.

In the kitchen, The Scientist Nami laced the seasonings with the hormones. "Every spice and ingredient has the hormones in it," She thought. "Now we play the waiting game." She left slyly, just as he came in to make lunch. "Now, what shall I make my dear Nami-Swans?" He said in a dreamy tone. He began to pull out what he needed from the cabinets.

The Scientist Nami, Doctor Nami and some of her assistants sent some specific Namis to run tests on daily. They also picked a select few children to test on. One girl in particular with a pink dress and posy in her hair took a liking to Sanji, favoring his desserts. As the week went by, they noticed the children were starting to undergo puberty faster than normal. Their breasts started to grow out quicker, and their libido developing at an extremely alarming rate.

After Sanji's penal injury healed, Doctor Nami came to him. "Your tests have come back positive!" She said with a smile. "You can finally have sex again!"

"Oh, that's good," He said. "But I don't really feel like it, though." Doctor Nami's face shifted. "What?"

"I mean, I don't feel it in me. I'm sure it's only because I really couldn't that made me this way."

"Of course, of course! We just need to get you in the mood. And I've got the Nami to do just that!" Sanji's face lit up with curiosity.

"Wait, isn't she a little…" It was the second child that was being analyzed – A Nami with a somewhat larger nose and braces. "Now, don't you worry," Doctor Nami said. "She's more than ready for our savior's love!"

"It's true; I'm ready to have sex!" Braceface Nami said, smiling her caged smile. "Eh, head from her would be a nightmare," Sanji thought. "I'll leave you two to it, then." Doctor Nami left the room.

"So, Doctor told me that you put your penis in my…vagina, I think it's called." She looked down at her area.

"Now, you don't have to do this," Sanji said. "But I wanna! Our savoir is you, and it's not right to go against what is proclaimed in our constitution!"

"Constitution?"

"He who appears in our village must be tended to sexually without regret, rebel or repulsion."

"What a weird law. But if I have to…" Sanji looked at her body. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm [SINGLE DIGIT NUMBER]." Sanji's face shot up.

"I'm not doing it! Not at all!" He yelled to the Doctor. "Are you really going to use children to fulfill your village's assbackwards laws?!"

"Assbackwards?!" She yelled. "Don't you dare say such scrutiny! We have to keep our population going by any means necessary."

"Children don't deserve to have that forced onto them!"

"Children are only children for so long." She looked at the ceiling. "We want to keep them from this all, but it can't be helped." Then she stared at Sanji.

"If you won't give that little girl your grace from the heavens, will you give it to me instead?" Sanji stared at her. "Even doctors need their bodies examined." Sanji looked into her sorrowing eyes. He then kissed her.

"Let me operate on you, my love," He told her. Sanji and Doctor Nami engaged in a passionate bout of sex and pleasure. The loving Nami came into the office. "Doctor, I've come for-" She saw the two having sex. She smiled. "Even she couldn't resist, I see." She slowly left them to their lust.

One bout of sex wasn't enough. Doctor Nami was enticed by Sanji, going further to please her inner desires. She took him to her home and continued her sexual fantasy. Sanji, not engaging in sex for a week, was able to release as fast and abundantly as he wanted. The look on Doctor Nami's face was shameful, but appeasing. Being repressed and refined was a farce; she wanted to be fucked just as much as the other Namis.

Finally, she took all of the lovecook cock she could handle and called it a night.

Early morning, she got up and went to the hospital. Her face was content and her mood elevated. She saw the Scientist Nami waiting at the entrance.

"Hey there," She said causally.

"Hello to you, too!" Doctor Nami replied, with a bright smiling face. "What are you so happy about?" The Scientist Nami asked. "Oh, nothing too special."

The Scientist Nami looked her cohort over. "Of course you did," She said.

"Did what?"

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't lie. It's all over your face, like his cum was last night." Doctor Nami confessed. "He wouldn't go for the sample we gave him, she was too young. So I…"

"You fool. We can't risk getting our emotions involved with the cause," Scientist Nami said. "But what you said about her being too young, we'll need to double up on the hormones."

"Wait, why do we need to use our young?" Doctor Nami asked. "We have just as many-" Scientist Nami gave a fierce look. "You let him get in your head, didn't you? Do not let one night of binge sex deter you from our ultimate goal." She moved in closer.

"By any means necessary."

Doctor Nami was doing some tests on some of the girls when the Loving Nami came in. "Doctor, I feel something happening to my soon-to-be." She told her.

"Is everything okay?"

Doctor Nami took a look at the sonograms of the loving Nami's child. "This is impossible." She said. "The baby's already in its first trimester, and moving onto the second in such a short time!"

"Doctor, is my child going to be okay?" The loving Nami asked with a worried face. "Actually yes," She replied. "It's just that your child is developing a lot quicker than normal, but otherwise it's perfectly healthy."

"What a relief!"

After the loving Nami left the office, Doctor Nami was biting her thumb. "Damn it, it has to be the hormones!" She thought. "So far, that child is developing normally, albeit quickly but what's to say it won't mutate or have something wrong with it in the future? Never mind the young girls we're testing on." Braceface Nami came into the room. "Doctor, my body is sore!" She said. Doctor Nami went to her and looked shocked.

Her body was akin to a teenager, breasts and hips forming. "My body feels funny. What's going on?" Doctor Nami looked unsettled.

"This is what we're doing to our people? This?"


End file.
